The Parent Trap CC&Niles
by 3urmind
Summary: One summer two blond, blue eyed girls meet at the camp...it turnes out they have a lot in common... CC/Niles story
1. Chapter 1

A/N I watched the Parent Trap with my little sis few days ago and that idea has been following me ever since. So I decided to try it out… I hope you will like it! Read and review pleeeeeease! Oh and sorry for any mistakes…English is not my first language…

It was a very warm summer and the Camp Walden was full of teenage girls from all around the world. Amanda, the bright, blond 11-year-old girl with sparkling blue eyes, was standing on the side looking at many girls screaming and running in all directions. Being brought up in England, she was not used to the enthusiastic and loud attitude of American girls. She eyed carefully the luggage that was being dropped in the big pile in the middle of walkway. She watched as her yellow bag was dropped and smiled slightly thinking she can quickly catch her bag, but it wasn't to be, because before she even got closer her bag disappeared underneath other bags. She signed disappointed and tried to pull out her bag with no result.

'Great!' she exclaimed pulling on the string of her bag.

'Do you need some help?' asked a tall girl with curly brown hair.

"That would be lovely, if you don't mind. I've been trying to pull my bag with no luck!' Amanda answered smiling and pointing to her bag.

'Sure!' the girl said and confidently pulled out the bag. 'Here' she gave Amanda her bag. 'My name is Rosie. ' she said extending her hand.

'I'm Amanda. Nice to meet you, Rosie. And thank you for your help!' Amanda smiled at Rosie and gave her a handshake.

'Do you know where you're staying?" Rosie asked walking towards the houses.

'Beaver house. You?' Amanda said following Rosie.

'Oh that's great!' Rosie exclaimed 'We are together then! Come I'll show you the way' she nodded for Amanda to follow.

'That's great!'

They walked off together towards their little house in the woods. In the mean time another bright, blond, blue eyed girl was unpacking her staff in her house.

'Hey there!' called a tall brunette 'You staying here?' she asked walking in the room.

'How does it look like?' blond girls asked sarcastically 'I'm unpacking, so obviously I'm staying here.'

'Oh sorry for asking, milady!' the other girl said angrily and walked off towards the furthest bed from the blond girl. The blond girl shrugged her shoulders and got back to unpacking.

'Look...we are going to live in the same house for 6 weeks so we better at least tolerate one another.' The brunette said after 10 minutes of complete silence. The blond girl turned towards her and looked at her.

'I guess so...' She said emotionless 'My name is Natalie.'

'I'm Sophie' the other girl said smiling slightly that Natalie was talking to her. 'Where are you from?'

'New York.' Natalie said proudly putting out some more staff on her bad.

'You're kidding?' Sophie exclaimed enthusiastically 'That must be great living there!' she clapped her hands and started jumping on her bad.

'I guess.' Natalie said and gave Sophie a disapproving look for her behavior.

'Is that why your dressed so…smart?' Sophie asked looking at Natalie from head to toe. She was dressed in the formal clothes looking rather serious.

'My mum picked this outfit for me. She's a well known Broadway producer.' Natalie said taking out a photo from her bag. 'That's her.' She said showing Sophie the photo.

'Wow! She's beautiful!' Sophie said looking at the photo closely. 'And you look a lot like her. The blond hair and shape of your face…but the eyes are different. I bet you have your eyes after your father!' she said handing the photo back to Natalie.

'Many people say I look like my mum' Natalie said with a slight smile putting the picture on the dresser next to the bed.

'What about your dad?' Sophie asked

'My parents divorced when I was very little and I haven't seen him since. He lives in England.' Natalie said with a sad voice 'So where are you from?' she asked quickly changing the subject.

'Oh. I'm from Alabama. I live there with my parents, two sisters and three dogs. It's loud, but it's fun' Sophie said smiling 'Do you want to see a picture of my family?'

'Ok.' Natalie said following Sophie towards her things.

Sophie ransacked her things doing a huge mess and then pulled out a big photo. She handed it to Natalie, who looked at the happy family of five and three dogs in front of a big house on the picture.

'Nice.' Natalie said suddenly feeling a bit lonely. She gave the photo back to Sophie and went back to her bed.

'Hey, are you ok?' Sophie asked Natalie sensing the sudden sadness in other girl.

'Yeah I'm fine. Just lots of unpacking and we have to head to the canteen soon.' Natalie said quickly and got back to unpacking.

Meanwhile at Beavers house Amanda was getting to know her new friend Rosie.

'So are you from England?' asked Rosie, who has already unpacked her staff and was looking through a magazine.

'How did you know?' asked Amanda putting her staff nightly into the closet.

'Your accent'

'Well, yes. I'm from England, London to be exact. I live with my dad and grandparents. Where are you from?'

'South Dakota. I live with my parents and two annoying brothers.' Rosie said looking up from her magazine

'Oh you've got brothers!' Amanda exclaimed enthusiastically 'I would give anything to have siblings! But my dad has been alone since he divorced my mum…' she got a bit sad after mentioning her mum.

'Oh, I'm sorry that your parents are divorced. Where does your mum live?' she asked standing up from her bad and walking towards Amanda.

'Emm…she lives in New York, I think. I haven't seen her since I was a little baby. After the divorce my dad and I moved to England. I don't remember her at all.' Amanda answered sadly.

'Is that your dad?' Rosie asked picking up a photo of a middle aged blond men with blue eyes.

'Yes.' Amanda smiled

'You've got the same blue eyes. That's cool. You wanna see my family?' Rosie asked putting the photo back on the shelve and turning towards her things.

'Sure!' Amanda said happily and run towards Rosie's bed.

They were talking about their families when suddenly there was a loud bell.

'I guess it's time for dinner.' Amanda said jumping from Rosie's bed 'Lets go, I'm famished!

They walked out together and headed towards canteen. They were both unaware that the same looking blond girl was already sitting in the canteen eating her dinner…


	2. Isolation cabin

A/N Thanks everyone for the reviews! Now on with the story;) I hope you'll like it…read and review please!:)

The first four weeks were quite uneventful, except all the fun activities on the camp. Amanda and Sophie became good friends, as well as Natalie found a really good friend in Rosie. Surprisingly Natalie and Amanda haven't met so far. Until one day…

Amanda walked to the canteen closely followed by Sophie. It was a huge room full of girls chatting and laughing. They quickly walked towards a buffet, picked what they wanted to eat and sat down.

'Have you heard what we are doing today?' Amanda asked digging her fork in something that was supposed to look like mashed potatoes.

'Yes. It's a challenge day. There are ten teams with appropriate colors. I think our house is in the blue team…' Sophie answered looking around 'It's a race through the forest, we have to collect flags with the color of our team. Theoretically we are not supposed to collect any other flags or make it harder for any other team, but of course everyone is cheating.' She finished smiling slightly.

'Sounds like fun' Amanda nodded.

They chatted excitedly about the challenge throughout the meal and were soon finished with eating. They went back to their house to get ready for the race. An hour later there was a bell signalizing for everyone to gather in the big field. Mrs. Green, the camp director, stood on the small stage with a loud-speaker.

'Hello everyone!' Mrs. Green said loudly so everyone could hear her 'Today we are having a flag race. Every one of you was put in one of ten teams. Each team is called by the color. We have: red, blue, green, yellow, pink, black, orange, white, purple and brown. The race is going to take place in the forest. Each team starts in the different place and the goal for each team is to collect all the flags in its appropriate color as fast as they can. Any questions?'

A small blond girl raised her hand.

'Are we allowed to trick other teams?' she asked shyly

'No dear' Mrs. Green answered 'You are not allowed to pick others' teams flags or do any things that would make it harder on other teams. Now…if you don't have any more questions we will read out loud names of your houses and the teams you are in….'

The reading went on for another 15 minutes and then finally everyone was split up in the teams. Natalie found herself in the red team. She stood with Rosie looking at their team members.

'It looks like we have low chance of winning this one' Natalie said disapprovingly seeing all the girls in their team. 'Just look at them…'

'Well we might have a chance of winning if we cheat' Rosie said winking at Natalie

'Which team is the closest to ours?' Natalie asked intrigued

'Blue' Rosie answered after looking around for a minute

'Splendid' Natalie smiled forming a plan in her head.

'Teams!' Mrs. Green shouted over the chattering 'We are starting in five minutes. Go to your starting points. When you hear a loud bang you can start.'

All the girls started to run in all direction trying to find their starting points. Natalie along with Rosie and their team found their starting point quickly and that's when their first cheating started. They didn't wait for the bang, but immediately started the race looking for the flags.

'I can see the first one!' cried Natalie excitedly. The rest of the girls caught up with her quickly and they collected the flag from the tree.

'That was an easy one.' Said Rosie smiling and they resumed running.

At the same time Amanda was running with Sophie and their team.

'Wow. Look another one!' Amanda shouted collecting their third flag

'We are good!' Sophie said happily

'Lets get going!' shouted a girl from their team. And they all ran deeper in the forest.

'Natalie!' called Rosie 'Look!'

Natalie run towards Rosie and looked at what she was pointing to

'That's the blue team's flag. It means they crossing through here!' she explained.

'Lets make a trap!' Natalie said cheekily

'What?' asked a small girl from their team 'You can't do that!'

'Of course we can and we will' Natalie said sternly. She quickly explained her plan to Rosie and they put up the trap.

'Lets hide behind the tree. I want to see that!' Natalie said excitedly pointing to the trap they made.

'I don't want to see that!' protested another girl from their team

'Then go, you wet blanket!' shouted Natalie and pulled Rosie behind the tree. The rest of the girls from their team ran ahead on their path. Soon after they could hear chattering and some people running. It was indeed the blue team. Natalie waited patiently till the group got closer to their trap. One of the girls shrieked in horror when she suddenly found herself hanging upside down. The rest of the girls screamed and tried to help her get down.

'Who did that?' cried Amanda pulling on the string.

'Someone made a trap!' answered Sophie helping Amanda with the rope. Few minutes later the girl was back on the ground but she was crying and shaking uncontrollably.

'It's going to be ok!' reassured her Amanda patting her slightly on the back 'We will find out who did that and they will pay for that!'

Natalie tried very hard not to laugh. She wanted to see the girl that said it, but she couldn't look from behind the tree.

'Who's there?' Amanda called towards the tree after hearing some sounds coming from that direction. There was no answer so she tiptoed towards the tree.

'Amanda?' Sophie asked quietly 'What are you doing?'

'Shh!' Amanda whispered putting her finger to her mouth.

'Got ya!' she cried jumping behind the tree.

Natalie screamed and turned towards the girl. When they saw each other they froze.

'AAAAAA!' Amanda screamed 'Who are you?' she was really surprised seeing a girl that looked identically like her, except her hair was much shorter.

'Who the hell are _you_?' Natalie screamed at Amanda. Rosie just looked in disbelieve with wide opened eyes. Soon the rest of the girls from Amanda's team joined them and were as shocked as everyone else. 'What are you staring at?' Natalie asked them angrily.

'Don't you see?' Amanda asked coming closer to her

'See what?' Natalie said unsurely

'The resemblance between us?' Amanda said excitedly

'Resemblance? Between us?' Natalie snickered pointing between her and Amanda 'Let me see…' she said coming closer to Amanda. 'turn sideways' she commended and Amanda turned 'Well…' she said after looking at Amanda for few seconds 'your eyes are much closer together than mine, your ears…well…they are much bigger and your nose…don't worry you can fixed that in the future' Rosie laughed at what Natalie was saying, but Amanda was far from amused, she looked angrily at Natalie and said:

'You know the real difference between us? I have class and you don't!' she turned around and nodded for all the girls to follow her.

'I'll get you for that!' Natalie run after her, when she caught up with them she pulled Amanda's long blond hair. Amanda shrieked and tried to free herself from Natalie's grip. In an attempt to free herself she punched Natalie and she let go crying out in pain.

'You idiot! You could have broken my nose!' Natalie screamed at Amanda and pushed her. Amanda tripped on the branch and fell backwards.

'Ow!' Amanda cried falling down 'You brainless twat! I could have…' she didn't even finish her sentence when Natalie jumped on her and they started to fight.

'What is going on here?' Mrs. Green appeared suddenly 'Stop it right now!' She shouted angrily at two fighting girls. Amanda and Natalie looked up and stopped fighting immediately. 'You two!' she said pointing at them 'will return to campus, pack your bags immediately and will spend the rest of the camp in the isolation cabin! We do not tolerate violence in our camp!' she said angrily and turned around to the rest of the girls 'You go back to the race!' the rest of the girls didn't have to be told twice they were running as soon as Mrs. Green finished the sentence. Amanda and Natalie were standing next to each other glaring angrily at one another.

'Now! You two… come with me!' They followed her wordlessly. After packing their staff they were on their way towards the isolation cabin. They reached it after 10 minutes of walking.

'Now go up there!' Mrs. Green said pointing towards a small house up the small hill. 'You will live here until the end of the camp. Now…before you go…do you have anything to say to me?'

'Sorry Mrs. Green.' Amanda said quickly looking down at her feet.

'Miss Babcock? Don't you have something to say?' Mrs. Green turned towards Natalie

'I'm sorry Mrs. Green'

'Ok girls now run along!' She said and walked off. Natalie and Amanda were standing for a moment glaring at one another and then Amanda went towards their new house. She signed unhappily opening the door. She walked in and put her bag on the bed near the window.

'Why do you get to sleep in that bed?' Natalie asked angrily walking in.

'Don't even talk to me! You started the fight and it's all your fault!' Amanda said angrily opening her bag and putting her staff out. Natalie didn't say anything, she walked to the other bag and threw it on the bed. While Amanda was unpacking her notebook fell down and many papers went flying around the room. Natalie looked up when Amanda gasped.

'Oh!' she said softly and ran to help Amanda with her things. She gave Amanda her staff.

'Thanks' Amanda murmured putting her staff back on the bed. While collecting the scattered papers Natalie noticed a picture of a men with familiar blue eyes.

'Who's that?' she asked sitting on the floor and handing Amanda the picture.

'That's my dad.' Amanda said smiling and sat down on the floor in front of Natalie.

'What about your dad? Is he the always working type too busy to spend time with you? Or is he the friend type that you can talk to about everything?' Amanda asked putting the photo on the bed 'Would you like some Oreos?' she asked taking a pack of Oreos from her bag.

'Sure!' Natalie smiled nodding 'At home I like to eat them…with peanut butter'

'No way!' Amanda cried happily and pulled out a jar of peanut butter 'Me too!' She put the food on the floor and smiled at Natalie, who smiled back. They each took a cookie and dipped it in the jar.

'So?' Amanda asked 'What about your dad?'

'I don't know…' Natalie said sadly 'I don't know my father. My parents divorced when I was a little baby and I haven't seen him since. But I live with my mum, she's great. I love her very much. Although she's sometimes very busy, she's a well known Broadway producer, but she always tries to make time for me.' Natalie smiled talking about her mum 'What about your mum?'

'Emm…I don't know my mum…it's like your story. My parents divorced when I was small and my dad and I moved to England. All I know about my mum is that she's very beautiful and she lives in New York and my dad once told me that her middle name is Claire, but I don't even know her first name'

Natalie was quiet looking in the distance.

'What's wrong?' Amanda asked

'Let me get this right…I don't know my dad, I just know he lives in England and I have the same eyes as he does, I live with my mum in New York and her name is CC, with her middle name being Claire. You don't know your mum, however you know she lives in New York and her middle name is Claire. We look the same, except the length of our hair and we have the same blue eyes as your dad has…' she said breathlessly

'On the count of three say when is your birthday…' Amanda said with wide eyes '1,2,3…'

'15th of May!' they both cried out.

'Oh my God!' Natalie said quietly and stood up and started to play with her necklace, something she does when she's nervous.

'Do you know what it means?' Amanda asked standing up as well 'What's that on your neck?'

'It's a necklace I had since I was born it has an 'N' on it, because my name is Natalie' Natalie said looking down at it

'Look!' Amanda called pulling out her own necklace it was the same as Natalie's but with an 'A' letter on it. Natalie looked at it and was speechless. 'Mine has an 'A' letter in it, because my name is Amanda.' They looked at each other for a minute without uttering a sound.

'Oh my! It really means we are sisters!' Amanda exclaimed excitedly

'We are twins!' Natalie said happily. They laughed and hugged each other tightly.


End file.
